


Новенькая

by Kuyuru (Lindocruz)



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Swearing, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindocruz/pseuds/Kuyuru
Summary: Святые продолжают набирать популярность и практически каждый день к ним приходят все новые желающие, но не всем удаётся стать частью любимой банды.





	Новенькая

Сегодня к ним опять пришли новички, и единственное, что удивило Мари - это русская девушка среди них. Узнав ее имя, Святая хмыкнула, подумав, что теперь наконец-то появился сильный боец, если, конечно, верить слухам о России.

Новичков оказалось немного, но пользы в бою оказалось еще меньше: больше половины из них не умела не то что держать оружие в руках, даже драться.

\- Твою ж мать, - устало плюхнувшись на диван, сказала Мари. - Мы захватили уже город, но это не значит, что мы будем принимать каждого встречного, изъявившего желание.

\- Спокойно, босс, - Пирс подошел к столику. - Тебе же понравилась та девочка, как ее там... - он заглянул в бумаги. - Дарья.

\- Она одна. Одна из тридцати с хреном человек. Это более чем хреново.

\- О, не парься, босс, мы их всему научим. 

Мари тяжело вздохнула, поправив челку.

Девчонка вроде бы и правда оказалась хороша, только необщительная какая-то. Хотя это не важно. Но Шаунди и Пирс все же старались обходить ее стороной.

\- Неплохо, - сказала Мари, наблюдая за тренировкой Дарьи.

\- Можем потренироваться вместе, - сказала та, даже не взглянув на босса.

\- Хм, ну почему бы и нет, - Святая достала пистолет из кобуры на поясе.

Хоть база Святых и находилась в роскошном пентхаусе, стреляли они в основном по бутылкам или банкам, а особо дотошных пускали в импровизированный тир. Дарья оказалась дотошной.

Святая сделала несколько выстрелов в мишень, два из которых оказались близки к центру. Краем глаза Мари заметила, как хмыкнула Дарья и выстрелила пять раз из более легкого пистолета. Только одна пуля отклонилась куда-то далеко вправо.

\- Молодец, неплохо, - одобрительно хмыкнула Святая, убрав свой пистолет обратно в кобуру.

\- Хорошо. 

\- Что? 

\- Я сказала "хорошо", - перезаряжая пистолет, сказала Дарья. - Не "неплохо".

\- Неплохо, - сказала Мари. - "Хорошо" будет, когда я увижу, как пуля, пущенная тобой, размозжит чью-нибудь башку.

\- Тогда это будет "отлично".

\- Нихера. Только один человек стреляет на "отлично", и тебе до него никогда не дорасти, - сказала Мари и вышла из тира. 

\- Присматривай за девкой, - сказала Мари, как только открылись двери лифта.

\- За какой? - спросил Пирс. 

\- За русской. 

\- То есть потенциал у нее есть? - Вашингтон оторвался от журнала. 

\- Амбиций тоже дохера, - Мари взяла со стола бутылку пива. - Смотри, чтобы не начала метить на место Шаунди. Или на твое, - Святая глянула на Пирса. 

\- А, может, сразу на твое? - хмыкнул тот. 

\- Даже думать не смей. Только через мой труп. 

\- Ты не приглядывала себе преемников? 

\- Нет. Я думала, что Джонни... 

\- Он мертв, босс... 

\- Знаю я, Пирс! И не отходи от темы: присматривай за девкой. Меня не волнует, как. 

\- Босс... - после недолго молчания начал Пирс. - Как ты стала боссом? 

\- Свалила из тюрьмы. 

\- Можешь сходить в Рощу? – спросила Дарья, взяв на руки проходившего мимо кота. – Там какая-то мелкая банда разбушевалась. 

\- Босс отправила вас группой, - сказал Джон. 

\- Ох, да ладно, "Босс отправила", - девушка махнула рукой. – У меня много других дел, я не могу разорваться между ними! 

\- У меня тоже есть свои поручения, - мужчина пожал плечами. 

\- Ну они же не требуют физической силы? 

\- Нет почти. 

\- Давай ты поможешь мне, а я – тебе, - Дарья улыбнулась. 

\- Но ведь… 

\- Не спорь. 

\- Ладно, - вздохнув, сказал Джон. 

Дарья снова улыбнулась, провожая его взглядом, и принялась сюсюкаться с котом. 

Шаунди закрыла за собой дверь кабинета Мари. 

Они смотрели шоу профессора Генки и смеялись над вечно тормозившим Декером, еле попадавшим по фурри, когда вдруг над их головами раздался голос Дарьи:

\- Можно спросить? 

\- Уже спросила, - ответила босс,. 

Девушка фыркнула и продолжила: 

\- Кто тот человек, о котором вы говорили? 

\- Какая тебе, нахрен, разница? - Мари сделала несколько глотков из бутылки. 

\- Хочу поучиться у него. 

\- Он мертв. В любом случае, он убил дохрена народу и я пока не встретила человека, способного его переплюнуть. 

\- Я все же попробую, - сказала Дарья и направилась к выходу. 

\- Что это было, босс? - спросила Шаунди, как только двери лифта закрылись. 

\- Пафосно слишком, знаю, - босс скривилась. 

\- Ну, зато с... с глазами у этой девчонки все нормально, - сказал Пирс. 

\- Тебя только это и волнует, - нахмурилась Шаунди. - Хватит ругаться! 

\- Мы же еще и не начали. 

\- И не начинайте даже. Бля, и когда он успел получить пулю в плечо?.. 

Холодная сталь, коснувшаяся виска Мари, заставила ее распахнуть глаза. Зря она все-таки решила сегодня остаться сегодня в пентхаусе, промелькнула в голове мысль. Мари схватила из-под подушки пистолет и направила его дуло на неудавшегося киллера. 

\- Если хотел убить меня без шума, то лучше бы стрелял из снайперки, - сказала она. 

\- Не собираюсь. 

\- Дарья? - удивленно спросила Мари. - И как давно ты хочешь меня убить? - хмыкнула она. 

\- Довольно давно, можете поверить, - ответила Дарья и взвела курок. 

\- Хочешь стать боссом? Даже думать не смей. 

\- Свято место пусто не бывает. У них не будет выбора, и я стану боссом. 

\- Уверена? Голос слишком тонковат для босса, сука! - крикнула Мари и выстрелила, как она думала, в лоб Дарье. 

\- Только ты так думаешь! - крикнула в ответ та и тоже выстрелила. 

\- Даже орать не умеешь! - выстрел. 

\- Босс! - раздался где-то за дверью голос Шаунди. 

Когда дверь спальни распахнулась, и внутрь ввалилось человек десять во главе с Шаунди и Пирсом, Мари в комнате была уже одна. 

\- Босс, ты в порядке? - спросил Пирс. 

\- Эта сука, - зло сказала Святая. - Эта сука собиралась устроить хренов переворот. Я все теперь сделаю, чтобы снести ей ее поганую башку! 

\- Почему ты сразу ее не убила, если думала о чем-то подобном? - спросил Пирс днем. - Раньше ты могла это сделать, не считаясь ни с чьим мнением. 

\- О Господи, Пирс, нашел о чем вспоминать. 

\- Кстати, где ты, босс? 

\- Эта сука отстрелила мне пол челки. Надо что-то придумать. 

\- И это надолго? 

\- Не знаю. Но как только закончу... Блядь! 

\- Босс? Босс! Ох, твою мать... 

\- Что там? - спросила Шаунди. 

\- Да связь оборвалась. И еще, кажется, на босса кто-то наехал. 

\- А, как обычно. 

Тем временем Мари провожала всевозможными нелицеприятными выражениями отъезжающую машину, чуть не сбившую ее совсем недавно. 

\- Ох, с вами все в порядке? - из парикмахерской выбежала взволнованная девушка. - Вас не задело? 

\- Нет, - сказала Святая. - Лучше придумайте что-нибудь с моей челкой. 

\- О, да, конечно! - воодушевленно сказала девушка. 

\- Если ты мне скажешь, что за олень наехал на меня, я тебя сделаю первым лейтенантом, - сказала Мари. 

\- Есть, босс, - воодушевившись, сказал Пирс. 

\- А кто сбил? – спросила Шаунди. 

\- Откуда ж я знаю? – Святая пожала плечами. – Мудак какой-то на чёрной машине с какой-то белой херней на боку. 

\- Не разглядела, что за "херня"? 

\- Не до рисунков мне было в тот момент, - цокнула языком Мари. 

Шаунди хмыкнула. 

\- Думаешь, Пирс сможет найти эту машину? 

\- Ну, если только ты не переспала с владельцем той машины, - босс закинула ноги на столик. 

Шаунди недовольно поджала губы. 

\- Босс, я… э… ну, то есть, мы, - поправился Пирс, поймав на себе злой взгляд Шаунди, - нашли ту машину. Там стояли камеры магазинов, Шаунди их взломала, и мы глянули записи. В общем, это Вербек, маленькая банда, которую быстро под себя подмял Моргенштерн, не знаю, чего они сейчас опять вылезли. 

\- Зато я знаю, - Мари достала из кобуры пистолет. – Где их база вы не нашли? 

\- Нашли, - сказала Шаунди. – Камано. 

\- Может, нам пойти с тобой¸ босс? - спросила Шаунди. – Там всё-таки много народу. 

\- Не надо. Размозжу башку каждому, кто направит на меня оружие, - сказала Святая и села в машину. 

Вербек разместились в роскошной многоэтажке, находящейся как раз напротив оружейного магазина. Очень удобно, хмыкнула про себя Мари, паркуясь у магазина. Одетые в желтое, люди слонялись вокруг, вытеснив Святых. Странно, что не поступало никаких сообщений о захвате района. Наверное, и правда стоило взять с собой Пирса и Шаунди. 

Мари вышла из машины и огляделась. Людей в желтом по улице ходило чертовски мало, их практически невозможно отличить от простых прохожих. Святая поправила куртку и направилась к зданию. 

К ее удивлению, на входе не было охраны и никто не остановил Мари, когда та направлялась к лифту. На верхнем этаже она увидела дремлющего парнишку, видимо, поставленного на стражу. Хмыкнув, Мари ударила его прикладом, забрала ключи, торчавшие из кармана и открыла дверь импровизированной штаб-квартиры. 

Вот здесь-то жизнь кипела: все сновали из стороны в сторону, суетились, но по делу ли? Мари взяла за плечо какую-то забитую девочку и спросила: 

\- Кто у вас здесь главный? 

\- Т-там, - невпопад ответила она, указав на закрытую дверь. 

\- Молодец, - Святая отпустила девочку, - а теперь вали отсюда. С семьей. 

Девочка убежала, а Мари достала пистолет из-за пазухи. На это действие отреагировали лишь несколько человек, тут же получивших пули в лоб. Святая подошла к двери и, распахнув ее, застала Дарью за перезарядкой оружия. 

\- Вербек не слишком хорошо звучит, тебе не кажется? - спросила она. - Особого выбора у меня не было, раз ты не хочешь уступать мне свое место. 

\- Мне без разницы, как это звучит, - Мари нажала на спусковой крючок. 

Пуля задела кожаную обивку кресла, в котором сидела Дарья, и попало в стекло. Дарья хмыкнула и выпустила несколько пуль. Мари схватила стоящего рядом мужчину и обе пули пришлись ему в плечо и грудь. 

Тут же подоспели еще человек десять, вооруженных автоматами. Мари укрылась за креслом, подыскивая, чем можно было бы их отвлечь, а еще лучше - устранить. На глаза постоянно попадался книжный шкаф, не давая простора фантазии и Святая решила скинуть на них именно этот шкаф. 

Вербеки оказались не слишком расторопны. Даже слишком не расторопными, поэтому практически всех их придавило шкафом, а оставшиеся двое еле держали в руках автоматы, постоянно переглядываясь, и, кажется, с облегчением вздохнули, когда Мари жестом приказала уходить. 

\- Херовые у тебя люди, - сказала она, подняв с пола один из уроненных автоматов, - медленные, да еще и трусливые. Я бы таких сразу прибила. 

\- Слишком много болтовни, - Дарья снова выстрелила, но в этот раз от пуль даже не пришлось уворачиваться. 

\- Так ты еще и подслеповатая? - губы Мари начали растягиваться в ухмылке. - Тогда все слишком просто, - она подняла с пола второй автомат. 

\- Только ты так думаешь, - процедила сквозь зубы Дарья. Она не убирала руку от крышки стола, но в комнату так никто и не забежал. 

\- Что, кончились помощнички? – хмыкнула Святая, спустив курок автомата. – Твои дебилы пришли помогать тебе без патронов, надо же. Тихо, сука, - она пнула задёргавшегося парнишку и выбросила автоматы. – Иди-ка сюда, - Мари достала пистолет из-за пояса. 

Дарья сжала губы в тонкую полоску и ринулась к выходу из комнаты, но Мари перекрыла ей дорогу и толкнула на пол. Дарья попыталась выстрелить, но Святая выбила пистолет из её рук раньше, чем та успела опомниться и наступила на запястье девушки. Дарья закричала. Мари ухмыльнулась и направила дуло пистолета к ее глазу. 

\- Скажешь что-нибудь, прежде чем я вгоню пулю тебе в голову? – спросила Святая. 

Вместо ответа Дарья потянулась к лежащему неподалёку автомату. 

\- Там нет патронов, идиотка. Еще попытка. 

\- Да как ты смеешь!.. 

\- Все, хватит, - перебила ее Святая. – Ты меня достала. 

Мари нажала на спуск. Кровь и ошметки мозга испачкали пол и одежду Святой. Мари выпрямилась, от души пнула напоследок тело Дарьи и вышла из здания, вытирая тыльной стороной ладони кровь с лица.

**Author's Note:**

> 09.28.14


End file.
